nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Verity
'"Verity" '''is the thirty-seventh episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 64th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 21, 2014. In the episode, Noah's past comes to light. The Episode "Niall!" The Lumiukkess hugged her once fake daughter. The reunion ceremony was grand. Everyone was there. Most of the Empire gathered to see the return of the Queen. Even Katarina came to congratulate them. Fantasyland had yet to offer surrender, but 5000 DAWN rebels, almost all of them, were dead. 10,000 had fled the kingdom. 9,000 of those people came to the Gingerbread Empire for refuge. During the attack, Grant and Harvey displayed the utmost valor and bravery. They were awarded at the reunion ceremony with medals of honor. Sasha and Gallifreyan received awards for nursing efforts. But Sasha was disappointed. She was hoping she could find Noah and have a few minutes alone with him to talk to him, tell him everything, beg him to stop now or suffer. But she could never find him. Also missing were Castor and Pollux. That night, Niall told everyone her story. The pink light, the mysterious hallway, how she ended up in the Castle. She said she could hear people talking about Emilio, the Emperor, and Gemini. She said Castor and Pollux were probably in Frontierland and that Noah probably fled to Storybookland. "Did you ever see where you were?" Tamara asked. Niall shrugged. "It looked like a room for creating potions." Tamara stared. "The Spell Room?" Dmitri gasped. "It survived..." he muttered. "Was there anything down there?" Grant asked. Niall shook her head. "Just some old books, boxes, and bags." "BOXES?!" Tamara's cry made everyone jump. "Yes...there were boxes..." "Were any large and metal?" Niall thought for a moment. She said she used one as a pillow. "Did you look inside?" "I couldn't see in the dark." Tamara's heart raced. Niall wouldn't know what the box looked liked, but she did. If she could get to the Spell Room, she could see for herself if the box was there. Rose's box. The castle would be unguarded and deserted. Then, she could go on to Storybookland and find Noah. "I need to go to the Castle," Tamara announced. The usual "OMG DONT GO" followed, but she insisted. Niall and Emilio volunteered to go with her, and Sasha said she wanted to find Noah. The four packed up that night and left for the tattered remains of a once beautiful kingdom. STORYBOOKLAND Among the ruins of quaint houses and and burning trees, Noah threw the key aside. The box's lock was mangled by the explosions. The papers inside were intact. The papers claimed Noah as the fifth child of the Queen, but never mentioned a kidnapping. They say he was cast aside by the monarchy, that it should never be trusted. Noah began to read. SPELL ROOM The Spell Room suffered a significant blow during the attack. The back wall collapsed. Most of the furniture was turned to ash. Tamara walked in tentatively. Niall pointed to the far wall where purple light was emitted. She said that was her cell, but the bars melted when a bomb fell. Emilio and Sasha kept watch at the door. Niall looked inside her cell. She saw the ratty jacket that was thrown over the box she used as a pillow. She lifted it. It was heavy. "Is this it?" Tamara felt relief flood her. "Yes," she whispered, "that's your mother's box." Emilio told Sasha to join them at the table. Niall set down the box. She pushed gently on the latch and the box clicked open. A gold glimmer caught her eye. The necklace. The baby blankets were stacked neatly in one corner. Letters were bound in a tight knot in the back. Everything their mother left for them. Sasha slipped her hand into Niall's. This was a d'aw sibling moment. But their day wasn't over yet. They had to get to Storybookland and find Noah before his path of destruction continued. Sasha closed the box. Emilio offered to carry it. They left the Spell Room as thunderstorm clouds filled the sky. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The Queen's box was found in this episode in the aftermath of Niall's rescue. Noah opens his own box and began to read what was inside. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes